


Honeymoon

by TaraTyler



Series: Firebringer [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, honeymoon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Honeymoon

It took a while for Jemilla, Zazzalil, and eventually Emberly to come up with an effective system of government for the tribe. Actually Zazzalil’s idea to bring Emberly in balanced everything out. She despised arguing with Jemilla. They had begun to bicker more than any newlywed couple ever should. Emberly was a neutral party, and she maintained a good balance between Zazz and Jemilla’s dichotomic ideas.

“You know what you two need?” Emberly prompted one afternoon towards the end of a brainstorming session. “You’re recently married but you’ve had nearly no alone time since the wedding. I’ll keep an eye on everything here in the village while you two go have some quality time out and about in the world.”

Zazzalil meets Jemilla’s eyes for a long moment. Zazzalil knew that Jemilla was always very hesitant about leaving their family without her supervision. She was something of a workaholic in contrast to Zazzalil’s work-phobia.

“It could be good for you, Jem.” Zazzalil said softly covering Jemilla’s hand with her own. “I’ve got some of that bee stuff Keeri calls honey I’ve been saving, and my bed-roll is good for laying on the ground and sleeping under the moon.”

Zazzalil’s voice was hopeful, her eyes wide, her lip pulled in between her teeth. This was the girl she had fallen in love with over the past few months, and she hadn’t even seen her naked yet. Despite Jemilla’s hesitancy to leave the village without her supervision, it could be nice. Jemilla thought maybe she deserved a break. Rebuilding the tribe was a lot of work and Zazzalil had taught everyone her bad habits in her absence.

“That could be nice.” Jemilla said hopefully.

“Good, it’s a plan then.” Zazzalil said decisively, not wanting to give Jemilla an opportunity to back out.

“Good!” Emberly said with a contented grin; happy her plan was being so well received. She cared about her tribe and everyone had been really good about accepting Grunt into their little family. He and Smelly-Balls got along swimmingly and Grunt was working with Schwoopsie on her new jokes.

Zazzalil worked like she meant it that day. The huts needed a lot of work, but Jemilla had had good ideas based off of what she had seen in the Neanderthal village and Zazz’s original building methods. Jemilla was discovering she had underestimated Zazzalil more than she had thought. She wondered what else they might be able to come up with together. That idea was both frightening and exciting.

Another exciting thought was the home they were building together. After discussing the living situation with the rest of the tribe, they had decided to build homes for the couples and family units of the tribe. Each of the smaller groups came to Jemilla, Zazzalil, and Emberly with a design and they pronounced whether or not the plan would be doable. It had been very interesting (thus far) to see what everyone had come up with. Zazzalil and Jemilla had put around a week’s worth of work into their designs before bringing them for Emberly to approve.

Jemilla’s eye for detail and Zazzalil’s creative streak came together beautifully for the project. It was the first real test of their new marriage, and thus far everything smelled like roses. Zazzalil and Jemilla’s new home was to be built last at their own request (more like at Jemilla’s insistence and to Zazz’s chagrin) and they had just gotten the frame up when the sun began to set. The work-day was officially over. Emberly smiled knowingly at Zazzalil and Jemilla ushering them on with a packed basket filled to the top with anything and everything they might need.

“Okay Zazz, make sure that Jemilla lets herself have some fun. Jemilla, keep Zazzalil out of trouble, okay? I’ll hold down the… I don’t even know what, and keep a lookout for everyone here. We’ll be alright.” Emberly bustled around them like a mother hen.

“We’ll do our best. Keep an eye out in case Chorn decides to visit; the last time, Tiblyn tried to go with her.” Jemilla advised.

“And keep Smelly-Balls away from the spears, he almost put one of Keeri’s eyes out. I’m still not completely certain that was an accident.” Zazzalil said pointedly.

“Yes, Moms. Grant and I are on it.” Emberly teased.

“I’m not certain of what you mean, but I’m going to take it as a compliment.” Jemilla decided aloud.

“Good plan, wifey-pooh.” Zazzalil giggled and hip-checked Jemilla. Hip-checking was her latest ‘invention’ and she was rather obsessed. There was a distinct possibility Zazz was going to drive Jemilla completely insane with it, but whenever Jemilla responded in kind Zazzalil’s smile could light up a room.

“Well, we’re going to get out of here! Try not to burn down any of the huts while we’re gone.” Jemilla called out over her shoulder as they headed to a spot that Zazzalil had picked out earlier. Zazz took Jemilla’s hand with one hand and grabbed the basket with the other.

“It was one time!” Zazz and Ducker protested simultaneously. As Jemilla watched, the entire tribe came out to see the pair off. Both Jemilla and Zazzalil’s hearts warmed considerably.

“Be good to one another. We’ll miss you.” Jemilla continued to call back to them even as Zazzalil forcibly dragged her away.  
“You know if you smother them to death, they’ll come to resent you. Lighten up.” Zazz warned, staringdirectly ahead. Her smile is crooked and adorable. Despite the good-natured chiding nature of her words, Jemilla is reminded of why she fell for Zazzalil in the first place.

“You are a dork, Zazz, but you give good advice. However, you’ve really got to cut it out with the Wifey-pooh stuff. That’s a horrible nickname.” Jemilla hip-checked Zazzalil in return and received that wonderful smile once again. 

“I’ll work on it. You know I’m full of wonderful ideas.” Zazzalil’s flirtations are blatant and Jemilla blushes in spite of herself. “ Anyway...we have arrived.”

Zazzalil had led Jemilla to a cliff outcropping a few miles out from the cave where their tribe had lived before discovering fire. Underneath was a pile of the sleeping mats the tribe had been making. A fire pit was dug and a pile of firewood was cut and ready. Jemilla knew Zazzalil had been setting up something special, she just hadn’t known it would be this beautiful. The moon was full, fat, and gorgeous as though it had been planned that way; and Jemilla suspected her unexpectedly clever wife.

“You are always surprising me, Firebringer.” Jemilla laughed happily, kissing Zazzalil square on the mouth for what was probably only the eighth time since their wedding. Zazz had learned quickly when it came to her wife she would have to work hard for each and every physical gesture of affection from Jemilla. “Do you feel like starting another fire? I know you put a lot of work into this… it’s really great Zazzalil, thank you.”

It was Zazzalil’s turn to blush. She wasn’t used to praise from Jemilla and she was finding out it hit her somewhere deep inside. Zazzalil knew how hard Jemilla worked reconstructing the tribe and made it her mission to do something special for her wife. Before the events of the prior month, they hadn’t been particularly close..But she had often noticed Jemilla standing aimlessly by the campfire staring up at the moon when she was trying to figure something out. The rest had been planned around that.

“I’m glad that you like it.” Zazzalil said, lighting the fire with practiced ease. “Over the past couple of weeks we’ve gotten close. We work well together now, and we’ve had some amazing conversations I never would have thought possible. However, my new favorite thing is quiet moments, right before you finally decide to go to bed, and you stand by the fire staring at the moon as though she will tell you anything and everything you ever needed to know. You look at peace in those moments, like the still waters of the lake I accidentally poisoned.”

“Have you been watching me, Zazz?” Jemilla asked. It was meant to be a teasing question, but came out a honest inquiry instead.

“Sometimes it feels like if I didn’t have an eye on you, you could disappear into thin air, be kidnapped by Neanderthals, or get eaten by a mammoth. I can’t afford to lose any more people that I love.” Zazzalil said firmly as Jemilla turned to look at the moon in exactly how Zazzalil had described.

Jemilla listened to Zazzalil and weighed her words carefully; staring up at the moon without actually seeing it. She hadn’t ever considered the notion that maybe Zazzalil’s losses had profoundly affected her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind; warm and solid. Zazzalil’s chin was propped up on Jemilla’s shoulder and they swayed from side to side to an unheard melody. 

“I can’t promise you I will always be here, because there is no way of knowing what tomorrow may bring, but I can promise you it won’t be the mammoths, because you burned them all into extinction. I can also promise you... no matter what happens, I will always do everything within my powers to get back to you. I don’t want to lose you either, Zazzalil Firebringer.” Jemilla enjoyed the closeness of the smaller woman.

“Good, because I’ve gotten rather attached to you, Jemilla Peacemaker.” Zazzalil said softly into Jemilla’s shoulder. She wasn’t often sincere like this, so Jemilla took it to heart. Her insides got all warm and fuzzy with affection, the way they always did whenever Zazzalil got affectionate and sweet.

Jemilla turned in Zazzalil’s arms, looping her arms around the smaller woman’s neck. It was a bone of contention with Zazzalil that she was so much shorter than the rest of their friends. She hated it, but it had driven her to get strong and made her feel as though she had something to prove. Jemilla had seen all the struggles, especially after the River Spirit killed Zazzalil’s family.

She ran her fingers through Zazzalil’s hair, pulling it out of its ponytail... Zazzalil’s hands traveled up and down Jemilla’s sides warmly, her calloused palms gentle on soft, toned skin. She stood up on her tiptoes to press her lips to Jemilla’s, meeting her halfway. It was soft, careful, and exploratory, as far as kisses went. Jemilla and Zazzalil hadn’t quite gotten used to being physically affectionate with one another. Their relationship hadn’t yet gone beyond deep kissing. 

Jemilla buckled Zazzalil against the wall of the outcropping, hidden from sight.. She was pinned tightly but wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else. Zazzalil willingly melted under Jemilla’s strong hands and allowed her to take the lead. It had been a surprise to them both Zazz never fought to top Jemilla. Jemilla might make that happen one day to see what Zazzalil topping felt like. That thought lit something inside of her and spurred her into picking up the pace.

Jemilla caught Zazzalil’s bottom lip between her teeth and nipped lightly, enjoying the taste of her small wife’s mouth. The little squeak she let out affected Jemilla more than she cared to admit. Zazzalil hummed lightly as her hands slid up the back of Jemilla’s top. She wanted nothing more than to take her time and explore the entirety of Jemilla’s body, but her limbs seemed to be completely unwilling to follow her commands. Zazz’s skills now were reduced to making grabby hands at whatever parts of Jemilla she could reach

Jemilla found Zazzalil so endearing at times she couldn’t stand it. Love filled her chest to the point it ached. She began to work at the buttons holding Zazzalil’s dress on, even as she trailed kisses across Zazz’s jawline and down her throat. Zazzalil couldn’t help but to be impressed by Jemilla’s nimble fingers and ability to multi-task. She groaned once more against Jemilla’s skin, and felt Jemilla’s hands tighten on her skin in response.

“Are you really okay with this, Zazzalil?” Jemilla asked, using a lock of hair to force her to meet Jemilla’s eyes. She hadn’t thought her plan through though, because this move elicited a whine that sent heat straight down between Jemilla’s legs. 

“Whatever you want, Peacemaker. Anything.” Zazzalil said, her voice hoarse and needy. She allowed the dress to fall, leaving her only in her loincloth, and truly stunning Jemilla into silence.

“Fuck, Zazzalil.” Jemilla finally murmured, stepping back to stare hotly at exposed soft skin. She had never done anything like this with anyone and she began to burn even more.

Zazzalil couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Jemilla’s hips down to drag her back in against her. The brusque movement shifted the way Jemilla’s skirt sat, revealing the ‘V’ of muscles of Jemilla’s abdomen. She growled lightly and bit at Jemilla’s collarbone as punishment for stepping away, even for just a second. Zazzalil didn’t want anything except to have Jemilla everywhere, all of the time. Her fingers dug into the muscular hips she was clinging to, probably leaving bruises.

“Please, Jemilla.” Zazzalil whined. Her facial expression was desperate and Jemilla decided she needed Zazz naked. She wanted to see everything, and touch everything Zazzalil had to offer. It was all-consuming and overwhelming.

More roughly than she had initially intended to, Jemilla yanked the dress down around Zazzalil’s ankles. The stone wall was cold against Zazz’s back and Jemilla burned against her front in a strange dichotomy forming a storm inside of Jemilla and Zazzalil. Jemilla’s mouth left nips and open-mouthed kisses on Zazzalil’s breasts as her hand moved down between Zazzalil’s legs. Jemilla had never seen Zazzalil so beautiful and disheveled before. Zazzalil began to pant in earnest then, her breaths coming in short bursts.

“How’s that, baby girl?” Jemilla asked, a smirk pulling across her lips that used to drive Zazzalil insane. Now it only served to fill her with affection. One leg wrapped around Jemilla strongly when she began to thumb softly at Zazzalil’s swollen clit.

“Jemilla...don’t stop…” Zazzalil murmured, breathing hard into Jemilla’s shoulder.

No matter the awkward angle and the ache in her wrist, Jemilla just knew they weren’t done yet. Some grand finale was coming and they couldn’t allow themselves to miss it. Zazzalil’s whines continued to get more and more high-pitched until suddenly everything tightened up and Zazzalil was positively keening.

Jemilla pulled her hand back with a worried look on her face as Zazzalil slumped against her limply and fought to catch her breath. Jemilla kissed the top of her head gently, with all of the love in her heart.

“Are you alright, Zazzalil?” Jemilla asked as she took a seat on the mats and pulled her wife down gently with her.

“So much better than alright.That was absolutely amazing, Jemilla. How did you do that?” Zazzalil asked, squirming to get comfortable against the taller woman.

“I only did what felt right in the moment. It was completely natural. I’m just glad it was good for you.” Jemilla said happily, squeezing Zazzalil around the middle and kissing her square on her pulse point loudly. She still burned, deep down, and was debating going in on Zazz for seconds to see if that would relieve the feeling.

“Uhm, babe, do you think that it would be okay if I were to try that out on you?” Zazzalil asked, her face flushed at asking, embarrassed to ask the question and flustered by...well...everything. Jemilla’s eyes widened and heat slid through her from her pink cheeks and then going down farther south. 

“Yeah...yeah, I would be _really_ okay with that.” Jemilla replied. Zazzalil turned around and straddled Jemilla’s waist. Her hands cupped Jemilla’s cheeks and she kissed her wife with all of the pent up passion in her small body.

Jemilla’s hands slid up and down Zazzalil’s sides reverently, the fire inside of her beginning to burn brighter. What Zazzalil lacked in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. Jemilla had noticed this about Zazzalil from the first time they met, whatever she was doing, she committed her whole person. It was one of Jemilla’s favorite aspects of Zazzalil and it was currently working out in Jemilla’s favor. Her light nips at Jemilla’s jaw and collarbone were driving Jemilla insane. She really felt on fire.

“Damn, Zazz…” she murmured as Zazzalil’s mouth never once pulled away from Jemilla’s skin, even as the smaller woman pulled Jemilla’s top over her head. She ground down on Zazzalil’s leg between her own.

Jemilla groaned, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Zazzalil attached automatically to Jemillas nipple… as the other woman said, it just felt right. She lashed the nipple with her tongue, feeling it harden against her lips while she enjoyed the sounds Jemilla was making in response to her ministrations. Her back arched and Zazzalil used her surprising but considerable strength to push her back down where she wanted her.

“You… are so beautiful, Jemilla.” Zazzalil breathed as she attempted to kiss every inch of skin she could get to, slowly trailing downwards. “You feel so good.”

The words got to Jemilla more than anything else as she slid the rest of the way down the cave wall onto the makeshift bed. Zazzalil’s mouth worked magic on Jemilla’s body and her nails dragged down Jemilla’s abdominals. She arched again and Zazzalil splayed one hand across her stomach to press down and hold her there. Her fingertips dug in gently, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough Jemilla really felt it. Jemilla groaned forcefully and grabbed a handful of Zazzalil’s hair.

On a whim, she flipped up Jemilla’s skirt and ducked under, and because it had worked so well with Jemilla’s nipples, she ran her tongue through Jemilla’s slit. She had to push down much harder to keep Jemilla still and took it as a sign she was doing exactly what she needed to be doing. The taste was lovely and Zazzalil was finding it quite addictive as well. She wanted to taste more of Jemilla and to hear more Jemilla sounds. It was her new favorite thing.

Zazzalil discovered she could read Jemilla quite easily. Each scratch, whine, and groan told her something new and different. She was determined to learn from them all and make Jemilla feel as good as she had felt. It was a good and warm feeling to know she was pleasing Jemilla. She took a swipe at the swollen pink nub that had been ridiculously sensitive on herself. Everything burned and when their nipples brushed, it was electric.

Her teeth brushed Jemilla’s clit and Jem jerked again at the intense sensation. She was having a hard time holding her down. She thrust her tongue inside of Jemilla, her fingers working on the little nub. Zazzalil could tell that was effective by Jemilla’s sounds and her high-pitched whines. Her cries picked up the harder Zazzalil went, so she picked up her pace. Jemilla’s hips were nearly impossible to keep up with. She drove two fingers into Jemilla’s wetness as Zazz sucked Jem’s clit into her mouth only barely bringing her teeth into the picture. Zazzalil felt Jemilla’s muscles clamp down onto her fingers as she cried out and almost yanked Zazzalil’s hair out in the process. Zazzalil’s smirk was brilliant with pride as she let Jemilla ride it out. When Jemilla finally finished, Zazzalil reclaimed her fingers and cleaned them off, one by one, painfully slowly as Jemilla watched.

“I see what you mean now.” Jemilla said once she could breathe normally again. Zazzalil cleaned off her face and laid down next to Jemilla, sated and content.

“Whatever we just invented...it is definitely the best thing since… I don’t even know what.” Zazzalil laughed softly.

“I have to agree with you… just this once.” Jemilla replied, rolling onto her side to kiss Zazzalil gently. “We’ve got honey, the moon, a fire and one another. It can’t possibly get any better. 

“That’s what we’ll call it then...a honeymoon.” Zazzalil decided, smiling at Jemilla as though she were the most brilliant and beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Perfect.” Jemilla smiled back in the same way.

Zazzalil was inclined to agree as well.


End file.
